


嫉妒

by Iz_SimonCat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Warden (Dragon Age) is a Mistress
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iz_SimonCat/pseuds/Iz_SimonCat
Summary: Alistair和Anora吵架了，没什么原因，也许是因为Mahariel是他的情妇。Alistair and Anora in a heated argument. No reason in particular, but maybe because warden mahariel was his mistress.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Mahariel (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Mahariel (Dragon Age), Alistair/Warden (Dragon Age)





	嫉妒

**Author's Note:**

> 就单纯想看人吵架而已，乱写的一篇辣鸡（
> 
> 欢迎吐槽。

造物主在上，Anora从没想过她会嫉妒一个精灵。

出身于丹恩河的英雄的女儿，她名正言顺地当上费雷登的皇后。是她教会了Alistair朝政上的一切，贵族之间的勾心斗角，还有各个区域之间的利害。她和教会周旋，确保圣殿骑士的兵权不会膨胀；她和矮人的国度谈判，鼓励通商与合作。她会亲自拜访精灵的新城邦，柯卡立的荒野之地严苛却充满生机。她给所有愿意到此的工匠和农夫减免赋税，批准城市的精灵出行拜访。枯潮过后，整个国度最需要的就是恢复振兴。

她并不反感她的婚姻。身为贵族的女儿，她很明白婚姻只是手段而已。她并不需要爱情，因为爱情可遇而不可求，而政治联姻则容易得多。只要表面的功夫经营得好，没有太出格的流言，日子就会相安无事。最重要的是确保自己在朝政中的地位，在大小的决策中有足够的话语权。

她拥有所需要的任何事物。出身，名声，权力，婚姻。只要经营得好，她和她的子嗣都无须忧虑。

Anora没想到的是，她开始嫉妒一个精灵。

Mahariel的确是个很奇怪的精灵。费雷登的英雄原本能成为贵族，在内阁里占有一席之地，至少也能当个将军，但她居然只能有一个名号。她是野外的精灵，但她人生中最最壮烈的事迹中都顶着一张白净的脸。

她自己的说法是她离开族群的时候还差两个月才成年，而且当时走得太急，连最简单的血纹都没来得及纹上。按理来说，没有脸上的血纹，她应该看上去和隔离区的精灵没什么区别，但任何人都能看得出她不是城里的精灵。也许是因为她不会谨慎地察言观色，理直气壮地在丹纳林中穿行。

她不羞于和贵族和领主交谈，也会在厨房里和下人一同吃饭。她坦然地和高了她两头的坤纳里人同行，还大摇大摆地带着她的巫女朋友在集市里挑选珠宝。她总是这样的，像是闯入领主议会那一天，当面质问Loghain的叛国罪名。像是和自己谈判的时候，大胆地说她即便是当情妇也不会轻易放手。

也许她嫉妒的是这样的无所畏惧。

她见过他们亲吻的模样。急切，热情，毫不掩饰的欲望。男人的手捧着她的后脑，唇舌亲昵地纠缠，一个亲吻居然也能这么火热。他的手指抚过她的耳朵，让精灵的尖耳朵都染上一层红潮。

下一秒，他把她抱了起来。男人的双手托着她的臀支撑她的体重，她的腿夹着他的腰，纤细的身体抵在墙上，只能紧紧地攀着他。

Anora终于受不了了，清了清喉咙，提醒他们旁边有看客。

“噢，”精灵说。她的声音有些发软，浸满了情欲的味道， “我不……”

“看在造物主的份上，找个房间！”这句话听起来完全不像是抓奸的怨妇，更像是操心的家主。 “我说过别让我难堪的！”

Alistair没有回话。他拉着Mahariel就走，像是饿了数个月一般，一副不赶紧把这一炮打完他就会死去的样子。Anora看着他们的背影，精灵不得不一路小跑才能跟得上他的脚步。她讨厌他们急不可耐的模样。

但Anora最讨厌的，是她毫无羞耻心。

她无视所有明面上的规矩，也从不遮掩她的行为。只要她在丹纳林落脚，她浑身上下都显出她贪欢的证据。略微凌乱的头发，嘴唇上的齿印，皮肤上星星点点的吻痕。她的步伐稍显虚浮，坐下时刹那的不适。Anora也曾经听到过她在深夜时发出的声音，高亢却软弱。

有时候，这些证据让她不安。

比如她尖耳朵上的牙印，皮肤上的淤青；酸痛的肢体，过于谨慎的咀嚼，纤细的手腕上带着布料束缚的痕迹；她的臀碰到桌子边缘时，她会用痛呼出声，还会用精灵语轻声抱怨一下。她的倦意和沙哑的声线，很显然是累了一晚上。

有一次，Anora甚至在她的脖子上看到了一圈红痕。她不敢也不愿意去想象那个痕迹是怎么来的。

她当然没有羞耻心。她成长的地方没有城市也没有得体的教育，她就是个野惯了的生物罢了。她的身上带有荒野的气息，一种和城市格格不入的特质。Anora看过她的眼睛，她看到一个猎手的灵魂。她永远都理解不了Mahariel。

她终于因此和Alistair吵了起来。

言语之间的冲突升级得太快。Anora只是想在睡觉前提醒他应该小心点，要上床至少要回到房间里再做，别在走廊里就忍不住，Alistair打着马虎眼想避开这个话题；她反讥他有胆子偷情没胆子面对，换回他反驳说任谁都知道他有情妇，为什么要躲躲闪闪；她终于忍不住责备他做得太过火了，怎么可以做出绑手腕和脖子这么下作的事，而她的丈夫居然开始狂笑。

“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”他笑得差点在房间里打起滚来， “你应该去珍珠馆里坐坐，不出五分钟你就会知道——”

“闭嘴！”Anora几乎尖叫起来， “别提珍珠馆，你不应该对任何人这么做！”

“……等等，你该不是真的以为我是在虐待她吧！？”

Alistair愣了好几秒，然后开始磕磕巴巴地解释他没有虐待谁，因为这个是个双方都自愿的活动，愉悦身心，消除压力，而且任何时候都可以停下。他越解释越尴尬，最后几个句子机会都是一些毫无意义的“嗯……唔……啊”之类。

他越是紧张越是说不出话来，Anora胸中的不快就愈发增加。Alistair见她脸色不善，最后居然生气了。

“这不公平！”Alistair抗议道， “我们没有在大庭广众之下做，也没有给你难堪吧？”

“没错，很不公平。——对于她来说很不公平。”Anora说。她应该扮演一个嫉妒的妻子，但她也没想到她是在为Mahariel抱不平。 “你这个自私的混蛋！”

“你生气是因为这个？”

“她是个英雄，你不能把她当一个精灵情妇，她不是你暖床的工具！”

“她不是。”他憋了半晌才开口。

“你的做法可不是——”

他打断了她的话， “我不想听你的评价，你不知道我们一起经历了什么。”

“我不管你们一起经历了什么，砍掉了大恶魔的脑袋还是打了多少蜘蛛，你仍旧是个混蛋！”

“既然你不管，你有什么资格说教呢？”他开始他最拿手的嘲讽。 “我没记错的话，好像是某个精灵救了你？之后的谈判和领主会议和其他戏份都是托了她的福吧？”

“我以为在领主会议之后你会恨她。”Anora忽然抛出这句话。Mahariel在Riordan的劝说之下让Loghain加入了灰卫，她和Alistair也因此大吵了一架。她要的就是刺伤他，而他脸上的表情说明她成功了。

“我想过了，我恨的是你父亲，不是她。”他在惊愕之后皱起鼻梁，露出的犬齿和翕张的鼻翼让他看起来如同一头受伤的野兽。 “她很善良，愿意原谅别人，即便是Loghain那个背叛了国家的叛徒。我永远都不会恨她。”

“但是你心存芥蒂，对吧？”Anora有些惊讶，他总是表现得有些幼稚，用笑话和打趣掩饰他的想法，她总是忘记他的心已经开始变得坚硬。 “你没办法全心全意地爱或者恨，所以你利用她，是不是？”

“你说什么？？”

“我说你利用了她，难道不是吗？”Anora讥讽道。 “你什么都想要，你想把王权掌握在手里，同时还想念着完成灰卫的职责；你想当国王，想要靠我笼络残留的Loghain的势力，还想要她继续留在你身边。你只是另一个贪婪的小人罢了。”

“你说得对，我的确是个自私的混蛋。”Alistair冷峻地说。 “我既想要当国王，也不想让她走。我要她当我的情妇，我把亚玛兰锡给她，让她去维吉尔城堡坐镇，我要她周游四方的时候还给我写信。我告诉她我需要别的女人延续Theirin的血脉，然后我还要她回来给我暖床。我跟她说我需要她，我爱她。我捅了她一刀，然后告诉她我不希望她离开。你以为我不知道我有多恶心？——但是你猜怎么着？她都答应了。她答应不离开，让我做国王让我和你结婚，还会乖乖地做我的情妇。她每次都会给我写信，给我带那些可笑的礼物。她替我履行我再也做不到的职责，把我送给她的玫瑰花做成书签从不离身……”

“因为你从来没给过她离开的选择？”Anora反讽。

“不，因为她也爱我。”Alistair说。他看上去得意又害怕，他再也不能和他心爱的女人一起共度余生，所以他不停地向她索取，以此证明他没有失去他的挚爱。 “我的爱和贪婪，所有的胆怯和懦弱和自私都是她的。你什么也别想拿走。”

Anora安静地看着她的丈夫。她只见过自己的父母之间的伉俪情深，她没有过也不理解这样的情感，炽热而强烈得几乎要将人吞噬，他将永远在希冀和自厌中受折磨。她祈祷自己永远不会明白。

“你会压垮她的。”她终于开口， “总有一天你会失去她，你的戒指和玫瑰花再也没有用。她是名满天下的英雄，她可以游遍世界，去帕沃伦和坤纳里人摔跤，去遗迹里寻找她族人的历史，或者死在暗路的某个角落里。费雷登的国王必须和王座捆绑，你再也不会找到她的踪影。”

她触到了他的弱点，Anora心想。她看到眼前的男人忽然失去了力气，几欲瘫坐在地。她忽然得到了复仇的快感，只要能伤害到他，无论是为了她自己还是Mahariel。这个卑鄙小人不配得到幸福。

“要是当初我再勇敢一些……”他喃喃说道。

他说的是娶一个精灵。他无法反对众领主的意见，无法不去拉拢她身后仍然支持Loghain的势力，无法不顾Mahariel的精灵出身。他不可能娶一个无法生育的灰卫，更别提让Theirin的后代继续混入精灵的血液。

太多的因素，世俗的歧视和旧规，也许还有他的软弱，让他深陷泥潭。但她又何尝不是呢？两任各有情人的丈夫，两段没有结果的婚姻， Anora忽然觉得她自己也永远不能解脱。

还是不要说这个了吧，她想。有什么用呢？没有结果的争执，爱与仇恨都化成满地的灰烬，谁都不会想撕开陈旧的伤疤。他终究还是她的丈夫，她不需要摧毁他也不需要为任何人出气。她只需要一个合格的国王继续管理这个国家，还有一个看似和满的婚姻，维持一个美好的表象。她也最擅长于此，她和Cailan曾经是令人羡煞的一对璧人，这一次她也要做到。

“对不起，我不应该说这些话。”她示弱了，率先道了歉。

“你是个聪明的女人，知道适可而止。” Alistair看了她半晌， “你知道我们的联姻表象比实质重要，你也知道现在说起这个话题没有任何好处。你大概在领主会议的时候就已经考虑好了吧，如果我不当国王，你大概会要我当场发誓放弃继承权，是不是？”

Anora沉默。他已经磨炼出了对权谋的敏锐。

“这就是为什么你理解不了Mahariel，也不理解我为什么爱她。她勇敢，坦诚，狡黠，固执又死心眼。她的坚强和你的不同，至少她还会理直气壮地索取。”

Anora再一次直面她的困惑。她永远也搞不清Mahariel，也搞不清她与Alistair的纠缠。为什么要费尽全身的力气去爱一个人，又为什么在无可避免的结局之前拼命挽留？她觉得他们愚蠢，但为什么自己会觉得无知？她只有迷惘。

“以后别再提这件事，懂吗？”Alistair说完，径自在床上躺下，闭上了眼睛，宣布话题结束。

他说得对，她再也不会提这件事了。Anora扯了扯嘴角，熄灭了房间里的油灯。她不需要考虑他或是他的情妇，不需要为任何人觉得不值得。她没必要为他们的事操心，因为世间所有事都是咎由自取。

但真的是这样吗？Anora在入睡前想道。她目睹了一场悲剧，而她居然因此而庆幸。一个求而不得，另一个远走天涯，还有一个看客，独自徘徊。


End file.
